


Spider-man Meets the Avengers

by tirinstjjedj



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, NSFW, Peter Parker smut, Sex, Smut, SpideyShield - Freeform, steve rogers smut, tony stark smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirinstjjedj/pseuds/tirinstjjedj
Summary: Steve and Peter meet and have a little too much fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing please comment suggestions for future chapters

Peter scrambled to shut his computer before Aunt May could walk up to him. 

“what are ya lookin at?” she joked, “pictures of girls?” 

“haha yep.” Peter answered uncomfortably. He didn’t really want to tell her the truth. It’s normal for a teenage boy to be looking at pictures of his celebrity crush on his laptop, but his celebrity crush wasn’t exactly the type of person that Aunt May would have expected 

“Okay,” Aunt May responded “dinner’ll be ready in five.” She left his room. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He opened up his laptop to reveal pictures and videos of Captain America, or Steve Rogers. Peter thought for a second. If he didn’t do something now, he’d never get Steve Rogers out of his head. He lowered his hand to his pants zipper, and silently unzipped his pants. 

“No,” he thought, “I have to eat in five minutes, I’ll deal with that later.” 

“Pete, dinner is ready!” yelled May. 

Peter stood up and walked out of his room and to the kitchen table. 

“Peter, you have a guest here to see you tonight,” Aunt May basically squealed, “isn’t this so exciting?” 

Peter looked up to see an amazingly built man who must be at least 6’3 standing in front of him. He had sandy blond hair, a jawline that could cut straight through vibranium, and the waist of a disney princess with an amazing torso. Peter couldn’t believe it. It was Captain America. The Steve Rogers was standing in his kitchen. 

“Oh my go-“ Peter stifled 

“Peter Im -“ Steve Rogers began 

“you’re Steve Ro- I mean Captai- I mean sir, it is so nice to meet you, Im honored.” 

The pleasure is all mine.” Steve responded. “Now, Peter I hate to interrupt this lovely dinner that your aunt had prepared but we need to speak, and Im afraid It’s rather urgent.” 

“Of course,” Peter responded almost too quickly. “May do you mind it I ...” 

“Of course, Peter.”

And they were off. Peter had no idea where Captain America was taking him but to be honest he didn’t care. 

“Hey sir,” he began, “I don’t mean to sound rude but why do you need me exactly?” 

They arrived at an old apartment building, and walked in. 

“You’re so silly Peter. I like silly. I know who you are. It isn’t that hard to figure out, to be honest and I need your help, but I want to get to know you better first, to make sure I found the right person. Think of if as a... meet and greet.” 

That was fine with Peter. They sat down and talked for what felt like hours. They talked about being superheroes, Peter’s school (it was his senior year and his 18th birthday was last week), Steve’s work at SHEILD, Peter wished the night would never end. 

“Well Peter, it’s getting late you should probably go, I wouldn’t want to worry your Aunt.” 

“oh, she won’t be worried,” Peter said quickly. 

“What are you trying to tell me, Pete?” Cap chuckled. 

“I’m trying to tell you that I can stay...” 

“Oh can you,” Cap grinned. 

“Yes.” Peter leaned in and laid a kiss right on Captain America’s lips “I’m so sorry! That was so inappropriate I shouldn't have-“ 

“nonsense.” Steve said as his leaned in to kiss peter, pushing him into a laying position on the couch they shared. 

They kissed for what felt like hours. Eventually Steve worked up the courage to ask Peter. “Do you want to-“ Peter already had his shirt off. 

“yes.”

He then went for Cap’s shirt. He pulled off his shirt revealing his amazingly built body. He had 8- pack abs and massive pecks. Peter couldn’t resist. He broke off his kiss with cap and began to suck on his right nipple. Cap let out a slight moan. Peter then moved to his pants. He undid his belt and pulled down his jeans revealing his tight underwear that weren’t doing a great job at concealing his super soldier boner. 

“Can I ?” 

“oh yes.” Cap responded. Peter pulled down Caps underwear, and his massive cock sprung out. Peter was an awe. It must have been 12 inches long. Peter started stroking it as Steve went for his pants, pulling down his underwear to reveal his compact body in nothing but tighty whities. 

“I want those off of you.” He commanded. 

“Go for it.” Peter said. With that cap bent down and ripped peters underwear right off of him, letting loose his surprisingly big dick. Cap did not waste any time. He dove right in a started sucking Peter off. The both got into the 69 position and were pleasuring each other for what felt like years. 

Peter felt himself coming close to completion. 

“Wait!” moaned, “ if I cum now I dont know if i’ll be able to again.” 

Steve released his mouth from Peter’s penis. “oh i’ll make you cum, don’t you worry about that.” 

Steve went back to pleasuring Peter. Peter and Steve both felt themselves coming closer and closer to orgasm. Finally Peter came. His whole body twitched over and over as he released streams of cum into Steve’s mouth. Steve loved this and couldn’t help but moan as he swallowed Peter’s cum. 

“I wanna try something,” Steve began, “bend over.” Peter obeyed. He got on all fours with his perfect ass sticking straight up in the air. Steve leaned over and spit right into his tight asshole, and stuck his tongue right in. 

Peter let out a giant moan as steve continued to eat him out “fuck, Steve I want you in me.” 

“you’re not ready yet baby. Get ready. Steve stuck his pointer finger into Peter’s ass, and moved it around until he hit his prostate. 

“Oh fuck right there Steve!” Peter moaned. Steve took his finger out and then inserted three more. Peter has to bite his tongue to keep from moaning so hard that he woke the whole neighborhood. 

“you’re ready.” Steve slowly brought the head of his cock to Peter’s tight asshole and slowly began to push it in. Peter felt his ass burning but with delight. He let out a giant scream moan. “you okay, baby?” Steve asked. 

Peter moaned. “Never better.” 

Steve was now all the way inside Peter. He hagan moving his cock back and fourth in slow, steady motions. 

“you can go faster, steve.” 

“You sure, honey?” 

“Im sure.” With that Steve quickened his motions. Moving his cock back, and slamming it back further into Peter’s ass. It hit his prostate every time, thanks to the super soldier length of Steve Roger’s dick. He did this over and over again, and Peter let out a giant moan every time. 

“Steve-“ Peter stifled, “Im so close.” 

“So am I, baby... let’s do it together.” Steve then ripped his cock out of Peter’s now gaping asshole and slammed it back in to Peter, slamming his g spot. Peter then screamed with delight and Steve felt his as tighten around his dick as Peter squirted what looked like gallons of cum onto his abs, as steve pumped his liquid into Peter’s asshole. 

Peter collapsed into Steve and Steve grasped him tightly. Steve was about to pull out when Peter squeaked: “could you maybe... stay in me?” 

“of course.” and they fell asleep together.

Steve woke up before Peter. He stood up and went to take a shower. Before he got in he facetimed Tony. 

“Tell the boys that this will work very well for us.”


	2. Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker meets Tony Stark and has a wild time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this got enough attention that I made a second chapter, and I want to continue to update it, but I seriously need you to comment ideas and suggestions of ships and stuff because I need them

Peter awoke on the same couch that he had fallen asleep on in Steve Roger's living room. He looked around but Steve was nowhere to be seen. 

"Shit," he thought "Aunt May is going to kill me." 

Peter hadn't been in contact with his aunt since he talked to her at the dinner table the night before. Right before he left with Steve. He bent over and pulled his tight underwear over his morning wood, and pulled his somewhat baggy jeans over that. He stood up, through some slight pain in his ass from the pounding that he had received the night before, and he ran toward the front door. He had no idea where Steve was or when he had left, but nonetheless, he yelled, 

"Steve I'm so sorry, I have to go my aunt is literally going to murder me, but I'll totally text you!" And with that, he was out the door. Steve's apartment wasn't too far from his own, it couldn't have been more than four blocks. He reached his building in under twenty minutes, whipped open the door, and ran up the stairs to his and May's door. "May I am so so sorry!" he began, "he wanted my help on something... spider-man related and I couldn't say no, I mean... they're the Avengers!" 

"What the hell did you think that you were doing!" May screamed, "I mean seriously Peter, with everything that has been going on lately, did you seriously not think to give me so much as a call? I thought that you had been killed! Peter you know that I cannon bear to lose another family member I... " She began to choke up, "I just don't think that I could handle that right now." 

Peter immediately felt horrible, and went to hug May, who was now sobbing. 

"I know May. I am so sorry," and then he went to school. He had a relatively normal day, other than the slight pain in his ass that had been bugging him since first hour, but Peter still didn't regret anything about what he had done the last night. When he left school, he was greeted by another strange man who was standing in the parking lot. At first he couldn't believe his eyes. "What the hell," he thought, "is that... Tony Stark?" He walked up to him. 

All he said was "In the car," but Peter knew that he had to obey. 

He hopped into the back seat of Tony Stark's limo and buckled himself up. 

"Don't bother with that stuff," began Tony, "we're not going anywhere, I'm not your driver." 

"Um... Okay, sir," Peter squeaked. 

"Sir..." Tony said "I like being called sir. Keep that." 

"Okay." Peter responded almost immediately. 

"Okay, who?" 

"Okay, sir." 

"Good." Tony began. "Now, I heard what happened between you and Roger's last night and since he was apparently unable to follow through on his relatively simple task, I guess that that leaves me to explain this all to you. We know that you are the Spider-man and we know what you are capable of. Now we've got a group of really bad people coming from other countries that are going to hurt a lot of good people if we don't step in. And we need your help. And of course, there will be... benefits." 

"What kind of benefits?" Peter asked. 

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Tony responded. 

"I'm in." Peter replied almost immediately.

"Good, and I should probably let you know that we are on our way into heavy combat so... suit up." 

Peter obeyed his command. He stripped of his school clothes and fished his suit out of his backpack. As he was taking off his pants, he noticed Tony rubbing his cock through his suit pants. 

"Sir do you-" 

"Keep changing," tony stifled, but go slowly." 

Peter was a lot of things, but he was not someone to disobey a direct order, so he obliged. He began taking off his pants very very slowly. Now he was only in his underwear. 

"Take them off." Tony breathed 

"But sir, I don't-" 

"Remember those benefits that I was talking about?" Peter nodded. "Take off the underwear." 

Peter took them off, revealing his large and hard cock. He didn't know when he had gotten a boner, but apparently he did. Tony motioned for him to come closer. He slowly unzipped his pants and pulled out a cock that must have been at least seven and a half inches long. 

"wanna taste it?" Tony asked 

"Yes please." Peter responded. 

"Yes please, who?" Tony asked. 

"Yes please, sir." Peter moaned. 

"Beg me for it." Tony commanded. 

"Sir can I please please taste your cock, I ... I need to."

"Suck me." Tony ordered. 

Peter placed his lips around Tony's massive uncut cock. He sucked it for what felt like hours, shoving as much of it as he could into his small mouth, to the point where he was gagging, and tears were forming in his eyes. 

"Turn around and bend over." Tony commanded, and Peter obeyed. 

And with that, Tony stuck his tongue as far up Peter's tight asshole as he could. Peter could not stop moaning. 

"Stop being so loud, you little slut," Tony whispered. "If the driver hears us, I'm going to have to explain this." 

Peter bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. 

"You're ready." Tony decided. "Face me." Peter did as he was told. Tony grabbed Spider-Man's legs and wrapped them around himself and arranged Peter's body so that his ass was situated right above the tip of Tony's cock. He laid them both back in the leather chairs and passionately kissed Peter as he began to insert his cock into Peter's tight, pink asshole. 

Peter let out a soft moan. 

"Oh you like that?" Tony asked. "What about this?" He picked up speed violently ramming his massive dick into Peter over and over again. Every time, Peter felt a wave of pleasure and pain come crashing over him. He felt himself getting close and attempted to reach for his penis to jack himself off, but Tony hit his hand out of the way. 

"Stop it, whore." He said. "You will cum by my cock and my cock only." and with that he picked up speed again slamming himself into Peter over and over again, until he too felt himself getting close. He ripped himself completely out of Peter and slammed himself in again and felt a his cock send streams of liquid into Peter's ass. He then felt Peter's muscle's all contract at the same time as he too shot strings of cum onto Tony and let out a giant moan. 

Tony quickly pulled himself out and they both got cleaned off. 

"Suit up." He ordered "we're still going into combat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE comment your thoughts and ideas and ships you'd like to see because i need them! BAD!


End file.
